Definition of Awkward
by storyspinners
Summary: He should say something shouldn't he? Any form of conversation would be better than this unbearable silence. Drabble.


Authors Note: Yeah... Don't ask. Idea spawned from the fact that Manjoume can see duel spirits.

Don't own. Proof why.

* * *

It was one of those bizarre moments when two individuals are forced into a situation that actually constitutes some variant of conversation. But even talking about the weather at this point seemed ridiculous; laughable even. What possible point would it serve other than to further the strain on the intolerably unpleasant silence between them? That infuriating quite, that oh so uncomfortable lack of any sound, agreeable or not, was practically visible, tangible; not only hovering over their heads like never-lifting smoky-gray smog, but it surrounded them, enveloped them. And it if wasn't silence, then it would be screaming right now if only to break them of this unsolvably obnoxious consistency. Only one word could possibly sum up the feelings shooting back and forth and out of the two individuals as they sat, waiting…

Awkward.

Their defining connection, the only singularly common factor they shared, and incidentally the reason for their current predicament, had disappeared off to a different room in search of something. He'd be back, of course, laughing and joking as he usually was, but for those few fragmented minutes, when his all encompassing presence was clearly absent, their two persons, their company, was forced upon one another. But like two negative ends of two magnets trying to be joined, it was physically impossible for this to work out.

Manjoume hadn't even agreed to this visit in the first place. Juudai merely had that way of appearing which deemed it impossible for anyone to say no and out-right refuse him entrance to their house, if he hadn't already been inside when Manjoume returned home.

Yubel drummed a clawed hand absently on the table, duel-colored eyes sharply flicking around the kitchen. Neither, it seemed, was about to speak first, and an inkling suspicion told Manjoume it would fall to him in the long run. But what was there to say? It's not that Manjoume was anxious or nervous; perhaps disconcerted which was only to be expected at such an unforeseen turn of events. But no, there was just… nothing between them. No personal history, no interaction, no hate, no care, just nothing. Nothing but this insufferable silence.

He entertained the idea of dredging up questions of their disastrous adventure to that other world, but he'd be straying into uncharted waters at best. With nothing else between them, he didn't know which inquires to avoid or which buttons he could press.

They were alone in the kitchen, the Ojamas having so bravely declined the opportunity to be in the presence of this particular duel spirit. Traitors. Manjoume wondered as to why Yubel didn't simply disappear herself, successfully avoiding the abysmal tension in which they now resided. Perhaps she figured it rude to simply up and leave, knowing that the other presence in the room might find it offensive. But the thought of _Yubel_ concerning herself about being_rude_ was downright absurd coming from the creature who was more or less directly responsible for his unpleasant "death experience".

Though according to Juudai, those events had transpired due to the Light of Ruin and Yubel couldn't be held entirely accountable for those actions she had been truly blinded to. They were her own for sure, but corrupted, misled. And Juudai had said she was rid of it now, purged of the Light, so that had to mean she was good now…

Right?

If Yubel's dangerous smirk and glinting eyes were anything to judge by, that notion may need more consideration. But Manjoume wasn't one to be intimidated, so he racked his brain for something, _anything, _to put a dent in this unfathomable pit of pressure that had swallowed the room. Seeking relief in a fairly peaceful common ground and banishing this awful stillness, but any eloquent words escaped him. And when it finally became too much to bear, the desire for any semblance of noise or sound bubbling over, Manjoume trained his gaze on the lone window and reluctantly huffed, "Looks like rain."

More waiting silence.

"So it seems."

THE END


End file.
